The life of Loners
by warriors14
Summary: The story of actual cats that live on my property. This is my perspective of how they live. Summary: When Amber and her two kits get taken in by two-legs, they seem to live a long happy life. But when Amber gets pregnant her life will change.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

There were three cats walking around the two-leg place. One a black she-cat around 25 moons old. With her were her two kits, a gray tom around 6 moons old and her other kit, a black tom just like her and the same age as his brother. The she-cat watched her two kits like a hawk. She was worried cause they have not found their forever home yet. She was looking around when she saw a young two-leg standing outside it's home. "Come on, there is a two-leg outside that house." Said the black she-cat. Her kits nodded their heads. The she-cat and her two kits went onto the property. She saw that the two-leg saw them. The she-cat scented that the two-leg was a female. She watched as the young two-leg ran back into her house. The two-leg came back out with her mother. The little two-leg was pointing her paw at them. She looked pretty excited to see them.

Chapter 1

The young two-leg ran back inside her house and came out with something. The three cats ran behind something the smelled of crowfood. The she-cat thought it reminded her of something her old two-legs threw their trash out in. The two-leg was watching them, trying to pet them. The she-cat trusted her, it just took a little while to actually let her pet the she-cat. "I'm going to call you, Amber." The two-leg said. Amber, the she-cat liked the name. Amber went up to the little two-leg and let her pet her head. "My name is Kaitlyn" The two-leg said. She watched as Kaitlyn called her two kits Emerald and Amethyst. Amber thought those were girly names. But she realized that Kaitlyn must of thought that they were she-kits. She purred with amusement at the thought. Emerald looked at Amber. "Mom, why did she give us such girly names?" He asked. "She thinks you two are she-kits." Amber said in amusement. Emerald twitched his ears in annoyance. Kaitlyn placed something down. Amber went over to sniff it. It smelled of fish and meat but it was generic cat food. She took a few bites, she thought it was pretty good. She swished her tail for her sons to come over and try the food. She saw Kaitlyn crouching down and she watched them eat. Amber felt Kaitlyn's paw pet her back. She liked the attention she was giving them. She watched as Kaitlyn tried to pet Amethyst. But when Amethyst saw her trying to do so, he backed away. She looked a little upset that she could not pet him. The two-leg went back inside for the night. Once she and her kits were done with the food, she was walking around the property looking for a place for them to sleep. There was a large but small opening in the ground. Amber jumped down into the hole. It seemed quiet enough and safe enough. She poked her head back out of the hole. "Come here." Amber called to her kits. Emerald and Amethyst looked pretty happy to see somewhere that they could sleep. They jumped into the open space. They immediately curled up and fell asleep next to each other. It took a little bit for Amber to finally fall asleep. She dreamed of this place, the nice two-legs, the big property. She was happy to call this place home.

Chapter 2

Amber woke up to see a little ray of sunlight beaming through the hole. She got up and stretched. She saw that her sons were still sleeping. She quietly crept out of the hole. She saw that Kaitlyn and her mother were outside doing something. Amber looked over to see that they were feeding very large animals. She remembered them being called horses. She saw four of them. She walked over to the barn. She saw Kaitlyn watering the horses. Kaitlyn turned her head over, looking very tired. She brightened when she saw Amber. She left her post at the horse's water bucket. She lightly ran over and bent down to pet her. Amber purred with happiness. Amber decided to go over and try to talk to the horses. By the time she got over to the first horse she saw her kits walking up sleepily. Kaitlyn saw them and smiled at them. Amethyst walked over to where Amber was standing. "What are these things?" He asked. "We are horses little one." Said the biggest horse. "What are your names?" Emerald asked. "I'm Jack, that's Zannibelle, Holly, and Cameo" Jack neighed. Emerald looked up at the large animals, falling on his back in the process. The horses whinnied in laughter. Emerald looked at them in annoyance. Amber burst into her own fit of laughter at his reaction. Amethyst was trying not to die laughing, just by looking at his face. Amber raced after Kaitlyn when she saw her walk back to her house. She waved her tail for her kits to follow. Amber watched as Kaitlyn brought out a cup of food. She and her kits went over to the food and started to eat it. She loved the food. She loved her kits. She loved her life. It was turning to night when they finished their food. Amethyst yawned. He looked very sleepy. She groomed both kits, but not to clean them. Just to bond with them a little more. She waited for them to come to the hole and they all jumped in. She watched as they curled up to sleep. "Love you both." She said to them. "Love you too mommy" Both said. She laid down and started to groom herself. She then stretched, layed down and curled her tail over her nose. She drifted off into her dreams. She had dreamed about three new cats coming onto the property.

Chapter 3

Three moons later

Amber and her kits did their usual routine. Ate their morning food went out to see Kaitlyn and the horses. Life was going normally. Amber was just finishing up her evening meal when she scented another scent on the soft breeze. She looked around and told her kits to stay put. She started to walk around to see who was there. "Hello!" She called. She saw three cats look at her scared. "It's okay I won't hurt you!" She mewed. She saw that two of them were she-cats and one a young tom. They slowly walked up and sniffed her. "Come on." She meowed. She raced back to her kits. The three cats raced back with Amber. "You can sleep under the house with us." The three cats looked grateful. They all went under the house to sleep. The next morning Amber and the new cats went out to the barn to see the horses. Kaitlyn saw the three cats and watched them for bit. Amber looked at them remembering she did not get a good look at them. Two of them were gray and one of them black. The small gray one was the tom and the two older ones were the she-cats. She heard Kaitlyn decide to name the tom Graygray, the gray she-cat Junebug, and the black she-cat Ribbon.


	2. Chapter 2

Prologue

There were three cats walking around the two-leg place. One a black she-cat around 25 moons old. With her were her two kits, a gray tom around 6 moons old and her other kit, a black tom just like her and the same age as his brother. The she-cat watched her two kits like a hawk. She was worried cause they have not found their forever home yet. She was looking around when she saw a young two-leg standing outside it's home. "Come on, there is a two-leg outside that house." Said the black she-cat. Her kits nodded their heads. The she-cat and her two kits went onto the property. She saw that the two-leg saw them. The she-cat scented that the two-leg was a female. She watched as the young two-leg ran back into her house. The two-leg came back out with her mother. The little two-leg was pointing her paw at them. She looked pretty excited to see them.

Chapter 1

The young two-leg ran back inside her house and came out with something. The three cats ran behind something the smelled of crowfood. The she-cat thought it reminded her of something her old two-legs threw their trash out in. The two-leg was watching them, trying to pet them. The she-cat trusted her, it just took a little while to actually let her pet the she-cat. "I'm going to call you, Amber." The two-leg said. Amber, the she-cat liked the name. Amber went up to the little two-leg and let her pet her head. "My name is Kaitlyn" The two-leg said. She watched as Kaitlyn called her two kits Emerald and Amethyst. Amber thought those were girly names. But she realized that Kaitlyn must of thought that they were she-kits. She purred with amusement at the thought. Emerald looked at Amber. "Mom, why did she give us such girly names?" He asked. "She thinks you two are she-kits." Amber said in amusement. Emerald twitched his ears in annoyance. Kaitlyn placed something down. Amber went over to sniff it. It smelled of fish and meat but it was generic cat food. She took a few bites, she thought it was pretty good. She swished her tail for her sons to come over and try the food. She saw Kaitlyn crouching down and she watched them eat. Amber felt Kaitlyn's paw pet her back. She liked the attention she was giving them. She watched as Kaitlyn tried to pet Amethyst. But when Amethyst saw her trying to do so, he backed away. She looked a little upset that she could not pet him. The two-leg went back inside for the night. Once she and her kits were done with the food, she was walking around the property looking for a place for them to sleep. There was a large but small opening in the ground. Amber jumped down into the hole. It seemed quiet enough and safe enough. She poked her head back out of the hole. "Come here." Amber called to her kits. Emerald and Amethyst looked pretty happy to see somewhere that they could sleep. They jumped into the open space. They immediately curled up and fell asleep next to each other. It took a little bit for Amber to finally fall asleep. She dreamed of this place, the nice two-legs, the big property. She was happy to call this place home.

Chapter 2

Amber woke up to see a little ray of sunlight beaming through the hole. She got up and stretched. She saw that her sons were still sleeping. She quietly crept out of the hole. She saw that Kaitlyn and her mother were outside doing something. Amber looked over to see that they were feeding very large animals. She remembered them being called horses. She saw four of them. She walked over to the barn. She saw Kaitlyn watering the horses. Kaitlyn turned her head over, looking very tired. She brightened when she saw Amber. She left her post at the horse's water bucket. She lightly ran over and bent down to pet her. Amber purred with happiness. Amber decided to go over and try to talk to the horses. By the time she got over to the first horse she saw her kits walking up sleepily. Kaitlyn saw them and smiled at them. Amethyst walked over to where Amber was standing. "What are these things?" He asked. "We are horses little one." Said the biggest horse. "What are your names?" Emerald asked. "I'm Jack, that's Zannibelle, Holly, and Cameo" Jack neighed. Emerald looked up at the large animals, falling on his back in the process. The horses whinnied in laughter. Emerald looked at them in annoyance. Amber burst into her own fit of laughter at his reaction. Amethyst was trying not to die laughing, just by looking at his face. Amber raced after Kaitlyn when she saw her walk back to her house. She waved her tail for her kits to follow. Amber watched as Kaitlyn brought out a cup of food. She and her kits went over to the food and started to eat it. She loved the food. She loved her kits. She loved her life. It was turning to night when they finished their food. Amethyst yawned. He looked very sleepy. She groomed both kits, but not to clean them. Just to bond with them a little more. She waited for them to come to the hole and they all jumped in. She watched as they curled up to sleep. "Love you both." She said to them. "Love you too mommy" Both said. She laid down and started to groom herself. She then stretched, layed down and curled her tail over her nose. She drifted off into her dreams. She had dreamed about three new cats coming onto the property.

Chapter 3

Three moons later

Amber and her kits did their usual routine. Ate their morning food went out to see Kaitlyn and the horses. Life was going normally. Amber was just finishing up her evening meal when she scented another scent on the soft breeze. She looked around and told her kits to stay put. She started to walk around to see who was there. "Hello!" She called. She saw three cats look at her scared. "It's okay I won't hurt you!" She mewed. She saw that two of them were she-cats and one a young tom. They slowly walked up and sniffed her. "Come on." She meowed. She raced back to her kits. The three cats raced back with Amber. "You can sleep under the house with us." The three cats looked grateful. They all went under the house to sleep. The next morning Amber and the new cats went out to the barn to see the horses. Kaitlyn saw the three cats and watched them for bit. Amber looked at them remembering she did not get a good look at them. Two of them were gray and one of them black. The small gray one was the tom and the two older ones were the she-cats. She heard Kaitlyn decide to name the tom Graygray, the gray she-cat Junebug, and the black she-cat Ribbon. She looked at Kaitlyn funny when she gave the young tom that name. She thought it was actually kind of cute. "So where did you guys come from?" Amber asked the three cats. "Our owners abandoned us." Junebug said shyly. Amber thought that Junebug looked as thin as a twig. Graygray was a fluffy little kit. "So who's kit is he?" Amber asked softly. "We don't know he came to us without his mother, I'm guessing he was adopted like us." Ribbon explained. Amber nodded slowly, taking it in. She saw that Junebug was staring at her. "What?" Amber asked confused. "Your belly is pretty round." Ribbon said. Amber looked back at her stomach. She saw that it was pretty round, just like Ribbon stated. Amber looked at it, questioning why she was so fat. She then realized that she was going to have kits. Her eyes lit up with surprise. "So not to make this awkward or anything but... who is the father?" Junebug asked. "Well there is this one tom I hang out with sometimes when I have free time, his name is Peter." She explained. Emerald and Amethyst looked a little happy for the mother. "But this means that Kaitlyn will take me inside so that the kittens are born safely." Amber whispered. "I am pretty sure Kaitlyn is friends with his owner, I do see her go to his house almost everyday." Amber said. Emerald and Amethyst looked upset that their mother would have to go inside to make sure the kits are born safely. Kaitlyn also noticed that she was looking chubby. Amber saw that she went inside looking for her mom. While Amber was waiting for her to come back out, she picked up another scent on the breeze and saw a queen coming with five kits following behind her. The queen was a silver color while her kits had all different kinds of coats. Kaitlyn came back outside with her mom. Kaitlyn went wide eyed when she saw more cats. Amber watched as Kaitlyn's mother slapped herself in the face. Amber thought it was actually pretty funny. "Can we keep them, mom? Please?" Kaitlyn begged. Kaitlyn's mother nodded her head. Amber knew Kaitlyn's mom went by the name of Cathie. She watched as Cathie placed her big paws around her belly. Amber felt Kaitlyn lift her up. Amber looked at her kits with sad eyes as she was being taken into the house

Chapter 4

Amber was placed in a pretty big room. She looked around as she saw childish drawings that Kaitlyn made. The room was pink and green. Amber thought it was kind of ugly. Kaitlyn turned the knob on the door and came in with the same food. Amber crouched down to eat her food. She enjoyed the food but she missed her friends and her kits. She realized she was pretty close to kitting. So she laid down on the bed for a little while. She opened her eyes a little when the knob turned and Kaitlyn stepped out of the room. She was very tired so she decided to go back to sleep. It was night fall when she opened her eyes. She was very lonely without anyone in the room with her. She saw a few things on the ground that she could play with. She had fun playing with a clear thing that held two-leg water. But it was empty so no harm done. She was getting tired again. "Man being pregnant is hard. Though I only had two kits in my last litter, I am pretty sure that there are more kits this time." She went over to her food and water dish. She filled up on the food and water to make her sleepy. Amber jumped back onto the bed and stretched. But she wanted to know what was going on outside. So she jumped off of the bed and went over to the window. Amber saw all the cats outside eating their food. She saw that Emerald and Amethyst were done with the food and started to play fight. Amber purred as she watched her kits play. She yawned and went back over to the bed and she fell asleep. Amber woke up to see a lot of light coming through the window. She scooted herself to the edge of the bed where light was coming through the window onto the bed. As she layed there she felt her kits stirring around inside of her. She smiled and took a little nap. The next time she woke up she heard the doorknob move. She looked behind her and saw Kaitlyn standing there with some food in a cup. Amber looked out the window to see that it was at least past noon. She heard the food being poured into her food dish. Kaitlyn was waiting for her to get up. So she finally got up after a few minutes and walked over to the food dish. She ate some but did not feeling like eating anymore. Kaitlyn was just standing there watching and petting her. Amber got up and brushed up against her legs. At that point Cathie came into the room. Kaitlyn smiled at her mother. Amber watched as Kaitlyn looked down and gasp. "What is it?" Cathie asked. Cathie then looked down to see blood. Amber felt Kaitlyn pick her up slowly and she rushed to the bathroom. She could tell Kaitlyn was panicking. Kaitlyn put her in the bathroom for a minute and ran back out to get something. Amber knew what was happening. She was about to start kitting. Cathie came in with a cozy blanket for her to lay down on. Once Cathie set the blanket down, Amber went straight to it. She felt tired but she knew she was going to be more tired after this. Amber felt one ripple in her belly. She was pushing hard but not too hard. She yowled in pain as the first kit slid out onto the blanket. She quickly reached over to the kit and started to lick the sack off of it. Once the sack was off, she nuzzled the kit next to her belly. She pushed as the next kit was coming. She felt another ripple as the next kit slid out onto the blanket and she licked that one free. The kit went straight to her belly and started suckling. _Two more come on, Amber, you did this before_ _!_ She thought to herself. An hour passed as she had the next two kits. _Three she-kits and one tom._ She thought lovingly. She wanted Kaitlyn to name her kits. But Kaitlyn would have to wait a few more days before being able to check their gender. Two of the she-kits were tabbies with white on their muzzle,chest, and legs. The other she-kit was a regular black and white kit. And the tom was also a tabby like his two sisters except he had no white on him except for a small white spot on his belly. _Today is the best day!_ Amber thought in happiness.

* * *

Chapter 5

Amber woke up to feel herself being carried. She stared around lazily. She started to panic because she didn't know where her kits were. She was placed in the bedroom she was in before. Kaitlyn layed her down on the bed. And one by one her kits were placed down next to her belly. The kits were yowling for Amber. But once they realized that Amber was right there, they shut up almost at once. Amber started to lick them lazily. Kaitlyn was right in front of her and the kits. She looked tired. "I'll name that one Chubbs." Kaitlyn named the first kit. Amber thought it was a little mean, but she knew why she called the kit that. Chubbs was a little chubby right after coming out. "The second one will be Lilly" She continued. _What a pretty name._ Amber thought too herself. Amber knew that Kaitlyn always thought that all the kittens were girls. But at the very end after she named the third kitten Sunshine, Kaitlyn picked the tom right up. Amber knew what she was doing. She knew she was just checking his gender. "I'll call you Marley." Kaitlyn said at once. Amber thought back to when he was born. He slid right out. She was making sure the other kits were alright. _Mom, why isn't she checking on him?! Kaitlyn said her voice full of worry. "I don't know!" Cathie said in panic._ Amber heard them say that and went straight to checking him and cleaning him. Kaitlyn and Cathie thought he was stillborn. But Amber knew that he was alright. They both thought he was the runt. But he turned out to be the biggest of all four of them. Marley was sitting there suckling her belly. She loved all four of them. Chubbs was the first to say 'Mommy'. Amber fell asleep to the sound of the mewling coming from them.


End file.
